Truth About A Host
by Trent'sGirl
Summary: A walk on the beach in the moon lends to rape,death and truth about a crazy host.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep I'm back at it. This is in Trent's point of view. Thoughts in italics. The stuff in the show will not be written cause u should know what happen. The + sign lines mean changes of day.**

I was walking along the water in the cold night air. In the sand ,a little distance away, sat Chris McLean. I turn and started walking away. "Trent, come here!" he yelled. I stopped died in my tracks. "What?" I asked "Come here now." his voice was half piss and half lusted. I walked slowly back to him. "What you want?" I was a little piss now. "Well, Trent, you see I wanted a sweet, strong, sexy partner and you fit all that and more. So your going to mine, all mine." "And if I don't want to be." "Then I kill everyone on the show, baby." He had an evil and lustful look in his eyes. _I'm fucked. I don't do it, everybody died. I do, lose it all to a sick old hosted and who knows who else. I got no choice._ "Trent, baby, I need an answer." He whisper low in my ear. _I so want to kill u_. "I'll be yours." "Good!"

Chris kiss me. It was full of lust. He pull my lips open and shoved his tongue in my mouth and down my throat. He finally let go of my lips. "don't like playing around. Me either." He pulled off his clothes. He remove my black night pants and ripped my midnight boxes off. "Blend over baby." I did. He got be hide me and spread my legs and cheeks a little. He slam in to me. It feel like my ass was on fire. He kept moving in and up faster and faster then just stopped. "Beg daddy to fuck you." _Very, very, very sick old hosted._ "Please daddy, fuck me, show me you love me." He started fucking again harder and faster. _I watch was to much gay porn._ "daddy loves you and all ways will." then he came in me while kissing and licking my neck. He pulled out and get dressed as I got on my knees. "night, love you, baby." kissed me and walked off. I pulled on my pants. Grab my now ripped boxes and walk to the cabin and when to sleep.

Chris would tell us our challenge. We do it. Some one gets vote off. I go down to the beach went the moon came up. Meet him. He fucks me then leaves. I get dress and go back and sleep. Happen everyday til one night.

Was the night after we got back from the curse, Chris was pounding it to me while I hold on to a tree for support. I herded sounds in the brushes. _Please tell me I'm losing it or in an animal. don't let it my people._ Chris told me to put on my clothes cause I was so lost in thought. I did then he kiss me and leave. I lean against the tree. "Come out who or whatever you are." I yelled. Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, and Leshawna jump out of the brushes and look at me. I could tell they wanted to know what going on and hoping they didn't see me with Chris dick moving in and out of my ass. "Would you care to explain?" Duncan said look at everything but me._ I wouldn't like at me either._ "Dudes, he cheating." Geoff said with you gone look in his eyes. "Cheater, dirty filthy cheating whore." Bridgette, Leshawna, and Gwen shouted as I fell to the ground. "Trent, please explain?" DJ asked then sat down. The rest of them follow suit. "Where do I started." I said then sighted. "At the beginning please." DJ whispers. "it stared when I was walking the beach one night. Chris was there wanting for me. He wanted me as his. If I did then the camp would die." I said then started crying. Gwen and Bridgette wrapped their arms around me. "like Chris would kill us." Duncan comment. "Duncan he killed five interns cause they saw me nude cause Chef sent them in there to clean the bathroom. he did know I was in there but Chris did." I said. "Dude, he crazy." Geoff comment as he scratched his head. "please continue." Leshawna said then tap Bridgette and Gwen. They let go of me. _She seen that I didn't want to be touch._ "I had no choice so I had to say yes then he took me it hurt and I bleed after all. He does it every night. He fucks me then kisses me then runs. Never thought my first time would be so painful." I said as a few tears fall out of my eyes. "Trent, we'll going to help you." Bridgette said. "how?" I asked. "we'll going to vote you off. So Chris can't touch you." Duncan answer as the rest shook their heads. "Thanx." I said. "Trent, are you gay?" Gwen asked. "Yea, I am." I answer. We got up then walked to the cabin them went to sleep.

**Hope you liked it. Please comment. If your going to say some thing that don't have something to do with this story DON'T POST IT. If you are or know the writer who wrote the recess about TJ and the evil teacher please tell them to continue it please thank you. I thank it called **_**Playing By My Rules.**_** Thanx for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the comments and for reading. This was going to be written after my birthday, in 2 days, but I thought I give all my readers a gift so I'm posting chaper 2.**

Chris and Chef gave us our challenge. I got my key and help Gwen get hers. Gwen runs up and kiss me. _Did she forget I don't like females like that? _She release my lips and we started walking back to camp.

"Gwen." I said. "Yes?" Gwen asks while looking at some black and red daisies. "Why do you kiss me?" "Cause I heard Heather and Lindsay. Knowing Heather, she'll use you to get at me which give us a reason to get you voted off." She move away from the flowers and started walking again. "Oh, thanx but rather had Duncan or DJ." I bend over and picked most of the flowers as she laughed. I gave her a black one and ran to the cabins.

I went and put black daisies on Bridgette and Leshawna' s beds and red ones on DJ, Geoff and Duncan's beds. I was put the rest in my daisies in my dirt clothes bag wrapped in a soaking wet towel as Lindsay came and walked me to the dock. Heather trick me in to a kiss. I walked off.

Later, I went to the dock and cried cause I keep getting kissed by people I don't want to be. I went to open my chest then when to vote someone off. Gwen was right, I got voted off. I was leaving on the boat of losers when I saw Chris mouthed "see you later."

I was laying in my black and red double bed in the room they saved for me. It had a balcony. _Chris pick this room for me so he can get in and out with being seen. There no way to get away from him. _I was pulled out of my thoughts from Chris opening the glass door to the balcony. "Hey, baby. You like your room, it's sound poof and faces the lake." Chris says as he walks to my bed. "Yes." "Just remove your clothes and lay back" Chris says as he pulls out his clothes. I took off my clothes and lay my head on the pillow. He kisses my lips passionly as he push my legs apart. He leaves my lips and bites my nipples as he push in me. He push in and out of me as he bites my chest and neck. I started crying cause it hurt. His bites were bleeding cause he bite so very hard. Finally, He came. As he did, he bit my neck so hard it burned.

Chris lead down to kiss me again so I slap him. "You should have done that slut." Chris grab both my wrist in one hand and with the other, got a knife out of his pants that were in the flood. "Now, your going to pay for that one, Trent." I tried to break loose as he bring the knife to chest. I cried as he marked my skin with long, deep cuts. He flip me over and drew small hearts all over my back. When he finally stop, the door open. There stood a male intern. Chris jump off the bed landing on the intern. He stab him thought his heart. "Trent, see you tomorrow baby. Give daddy a kiss." He came me a kiss as he put on clothes and left. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I put on the rob and walked over to the dead intern.

I pick him up and walked outside. When I step out the door, there sat Courtney, Beth and Cody looking at me. "What happen Trent?" They asked. "Taking the dead intern to the water there not where to bury him. Chris killed him." "Why?" They yelled. "I'll explain as we walked." They got up and we all walked to the water as I explain.

I drop the body in the water as Cody ran in to get a first aid kit. "So their plan back fire." Courtney commented. "Yea." I said as Cody come back. "Take off the rob so we can get you wrap up." I did Beth cleaned my wounds and Courtney wrap them. Cody just watch. "Trent, you going to be ok?" Beth asked as we walked back to our rooms. "Yea" I said then went in my room and went to bed.

Everyday I would go outside and sit with my feet in the water. Talking to everyone. More Loser would show up. At night, Chris would show up and fuck me then leave. I'll clean up then go to bed.

**There is chapter two. Hope you like it. And sister I never got lay off me for Trent being gay. Please out Type after my birthday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**What up fans and readers? Chapter 3 coming your way.**

Owen won. Chris wanted everybody to stay for a couple days at Play a De Loses. Some of the loses were dancing, others were in or around the pool. Beth was sitting in the chair beside me talking about how much fun she had and all the nice people she met. I wasn't paying any mind to her. I was watch the man carrying a four layer big green and black cake. "Chef, what with the cake?" Cody yelled as he got out of the pool. "Chris wanted me to bring this out for you all." Chef answer with his eyes on me the whole time. I look down and started blushing. Everybody ran to get a piece. I just sat and watched Owen take the whole top layer. There was a tap on my should. I look up and saw Chris. "Here a piece for you, baby." Chris whisper in my ear. I chill when down my spine. "Thanx." I said while I took it. "Thanks, who?" "Daddy. Thanx, daddy." Chris blew in my ear than started walking to Chef.

Courtney, Beth, Cody, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, and Leshawna sat on the two chairs beside me and at the end of my chair. "Is everything ok? We saw that crazy host talking to you." Beth ask. "Yea, I am like I was ten minutes ago. And Duncan, eight." I said. "He worse than me." Duncan commented. "Why did Chris kill two more interns?" Courtney and DJ asked. "Chris wanted to go for a dirty swim and they came out to clean the pool. He jump out and ran them into the wall and cut they're heads off. He cut a deep heart on my left hip from crying about it" I answer them. "Why don't we kill him" Leshawna said pissly. "Leshawna!" Gwen and Bridgette yelled. "Clam down." Geoff said looking at the three girls. I was trying so hard not to cry. "Can we down this?" Cody asked while looking at me. No one answer Cody. We talked about games, music, and home til the moon rose.

"Trent, Are you going to bed?" DJ ask as the other made their way to their bed. "In a minute," I answer. He started going to his bed as I made my way to the dock. I sat down on the end of the dock. "I'm sorry your lives were cut short because on me. Don't worry I will make him pay for this. Your families will know your gone." I whisper. _Eight innocent people lose their lives cause of me. Gods, why did you do this? What have I and these people done to earn this?_ Chris pull me so I was laying on the dock. "Baby, I hope you had fun cause you'll never see any body again. I think you'll love your new home. You're coming back to Foria with me. You'll be my house bound housewife." Chris whisper as he pull me dark green jogging pants and black boxers down throw them in the lake. I try to break free as he stripped but I couldn't get loose. "Stop cant get away." He flip me over as he grab his knife. I struggle but it still didn't work. He slam in and out of me. He drew long, deep cuts on my back and bites hard on my neck. He pull out and flip me over. "Ouch!" I scream at the top of my lungs as he started cutting and ramping in to me again. "No body going to want you now but me. They all think you're a slut, a whole. Baby, I'm the only one who ever want you. Your dad leave because of you." Chris slap my face.

I look back up. Someone punch Chris off me as Chris started to cum. "Trent!" Courtney, Beth, Cody, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, and Leshawna yelled as they ran to me. "You ok?" the girls asked as DJ check me out. I was about to answer when cops came running to the guy holding Chris and to me. They cleaned and nurse my wounds. We watch as they carry Chris to the cop boat. "Mr. Banks, You'll lucky. We don't need to take you to the hospital." One of them said then got on the boat.

The person who saved me walked over to us. "Chef?" I asked. "Yea, he heard you yell and came running." Geoff answer as Cody handed me a pair of boxers and night pants both black. "Gwen when in your room and got what was on top." Bridgette said as I got dress. "Go back to bed. Me and Trent will be heading that way in a minute or two." Chef said. They got up and leave me and Chef there.

"Trent, You're just like your father. Think of others. He would be proud of you." Chef said looking me in the eyes. I look away. "Like he would, I've been rape multipliable times, had to watch eight innocent people die, I'm gay, kiss by people I don't want to kiss me and the man I fallen in love with is a lot older than me. Yea, he won't be proud." I said. "Yes, he would. You put away his rapper and killer and the interns' killer." He put his hands on each side of my face turning my eyes to his then conture. "Chris wanted him but he love your mom so Chris made him like he did you and he died from it. And if this man who I think he is then trust me your dad would be happy and proud cause the man loves you and will protect you." "Who do you think he is?" He don't answer me instead he put his lips on mine. To soon he pull away leaving me blushing. "That answer your question." Chef said with a blush and smile on his face. "Yes." I lend over and kiss his check. He got up and help me up. We walked back to our rooms and when to sleep.

We all started going home. My whole plane ride Heather yelled at me cause she can't win an money cause the host is in jail. I just read my book and watch Chef here and there. I got off the plane and live life like I did before and waited for my eighteen birthday cause my hero will come get me and take me away.

**That the end. Hope you like it. Please comment And one question. I want to know cause I like to know which one like more. If you don't know what I'm talking about or don't want to answer you don't have to. From power rangers, who do you think is the best lover for Tommy? Thanx and peaces.**


End file.
